Decisión
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: -Muchas veces la decisión más difícil, aunque dolorosa, es la correcta. • Drabble/Post-serie.


_**DISCLAIMER**_: Todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de "Sav! The World"... solo la historia es mia.

**_SUMMARY:_** "-Muchas veces la decisión más difícil, aunque dolorosa, es la correcta." Drabble/Post-serie.

* * *

_**Decisión **_

_**...  
**_

Con un suspiro, deja un pergamino cuidadosamente sobre la gran mesa del estudio. Llevando toda la mañana estudiando sin descanso, y aprovechando la soledad de la habitación, se dirige hacia el gran ventanal para observar el paisaje, ausente a todo menos a sus pensamientos… encontrándose con el gran planeta de Oban en todo su esplendor.

Aunque pasen mil lunas, el cielo azul que cubre al Planeta Madre jamás dejará de asombrarle por su gran parecido al cielo de su planeta natal. E instintivamente su mirada se dirige a un punto fijo en el firmamento, más allá de una de las tantas lunas que lo enaltecen.

Hacia el planeta Tierra.

¿Cómo se encontrará su familia, sus amigos? Es una de las tantas preguntas que invaden su mente cada día al despertar; al igual que como seria su vida de no haber tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida…

De repente, siente una presencia imponente detrás suyo mientras una ráfaga de aire ondea su exquisita túnica.

-Debería seguir con sus lecciones, joven Avatar.-se deja oír uno de los creadores con voz neutra y cavernosa.

-Solo tomaba un pequeño descanso... hace un día muy hermoso ahí afuera.

La sabia entidad de inmediato logra escuchar el ligero matiz de nostalgia en su voz, impropio de su persona.

-¿Aun lo duda, Excelencia?

Voltea ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada- No, ya no. Es solo que no puedo evitar añorar mi antigua vida y todo lo que dejé atrás… han pasado casi tres años.

-Muchas veces la decisión más difícil, aunque dolorosa, es la correcta.

-Es cierto. Y por eso nunca me arrepentiré de mi elección- su sonrisa es ahora brillante y sincera- Incluso si pudiese regresar el tiempo, mi elección y mi destino serian el mismo.

Con una última mirada al cielo, regresa a sentarse y a tomar el pergamino que minutos antes había estado estudiando.

Ahora sus ojos no reflejan tristeza o desilusión, sino que ahora reflejan la fortaleza y madurez que solo el tiempo, a pesar de ser relativamente corto, le ha brindado.

El viento nuevamente hace acto de presencia en la habitación, despeinando su cabello y trayendo consigo el aroma a esperanza de un futuro mejor para todos… mientras que ella suavemente retira unas cuantas hebras largas y rojizas de su rostro.

* * *

_Bien, heme aqui de nuevo rompiendo mis promesas de no escribir mas al menos por un tiempo -lo siento, no puedo evitarlo aun amarrandome las manos xD-. Esta vez incursionando con un fandom en el cual realmente tenia muchisimas ganas de contribuir, pero que desafortunadamente no habia tenido tiempo de explorar. Oban Star Racers es sin duda alguna una de mis series favoritas de siempre -Aunque la hayan cancelado en el antiguo Jetix u.u... gracias a Dios existe YouTube- y por eso decidi arriesgarme escribiendo esto._

_**Con respecto al Drabble...** creian que se trataba de Jordan? Pues no xD. Digamos que esto es una escena de lo que a mi parecer debio haber pasado realmente: el hecho de que era el destino de Molly ser el nuevo Avatar. Tal vez de una forma no tan dramatica, pero tenia que haber sido ella la que llevara la paz despues de la gran carrera, despues de todo en un capitulo -que es donde se me ocurrio la idea- tanto Jordan como Aikka en diferente momento le dicen a Molly que ella seria un gran Avatar, lo cual es cierto. No lo se, tal vez escriba mas cosas como estas en un futuro... este fandom tiene que crecer! xD_

_Me despido no sin antes invitarlos a **mis otros proyectos, esta vez de Twilight, Chrno Crusade y proximamente de Inuyasha **(este ultimo mi nuevo dolor de cabeza y mi trastorno perfeccionista xD)._

_Espero regresar aqui un dia de estos, sino ya saben en que fandom's me encontraran ;)_

_Saludos a todos!_

**_Atte. Corazón De Piedra Verde_**


End file.
